conspiracyfandomcom-20200223-history
Frankfurt School
The Frankfurt School, located at Goethe University in Frankfurt Germany, is an agenda-setting alt-left organization that is an off-shoot of the Institute for Social Research. The goal of the Frankfurt School is to inject cultural Marxism, social learning theory, and social constructivist ideas into higher education and to indoctrinate students into socialism as early as possible. It is interesting to note that the European Central Bank--a known apparatus of the Illuminati and a highly socialist organization--is also located in Frankfurt, Germany. This is not a coincidence. Prevalence on College Campuses College students and college faculty should be vigilant when it comes to Frankfurt ideas presented in their classes, textbooks, or lectures due to the zealous nature of these types of teaching and the zealotry of those who profess Frankfurtism. Many of the Frankfurt theorists base their research on outdated, misunderstood, mis-stated or blatantly false grounds--if indeed, they do any research at all (rather than just aggregating other people's works). As elaborated below, Frankfurt ideas are based on easily disproven "mental shortcuts", or "heuristics", Basic Frankfurt Ideas The Frankfurt ideas are what one might call "sociological heuristics" that seek to present nearly all academic ideas as hierarchical systems in order to evoke a feeling of victimhood. There appear to be two problematic "brands" of Frankfurt thinking. The first is a "Marxist Brand" that claims that all oppression and evil in the world comes from the big-bad rich man and from the struggle between the invented "bourgeoisie" (rich people / corporations) and "proletariat" (working class). This idea is a heuristic because it assumes that all political issues can be boiled down to two sides, or that all political issues involve some sort of "struggle" or "oppression" The terms "oppression" and "collective" are, in fact, not defined in these types of papers because it would reveal the major flaw in the theory: that there IS a collective, and that collective is the bureaucracy and centralized government working against the citizenry--exactly what Marxism and Frankfurt theorists purport to hate. The second is called "Identity Politics", which is nearly the exact same theory as above, only involving social identity structures like race; ethnicity; gender; sex; etc. Identity Politics is a heuristic because it assumes that 1) everybody has an identity 2) that everyone perceives their identity in the same way and with the same importance 3) that biological determinants of identity (such as genetics) are unimportant 4) that different identities interacting and changing can simply be explained away using the word "intersectionality". This is a rather convenient theory to push because it allows the Frankfurt theorist to talk about science ''without ever actually having to do statistical research OR explain their findings. ''They simply """interpret""" information and offer their opinions without the prerequisite finding of fact. This is lazy as fuck. There is also social learning theory, which is essentially "socialism lite". Membership Be aware of theorists who came from the Frankfurt School and push their radical ideas. Early members of the Frankfurt School were: * Max Horkheimer * Theodor W. Adorno * Herbert Marcuse * Friedrich Pollock * Erich Fromm * Otto Kirchheimer * Leo Löwenthal * Franz Leopold Neumann * Henryk Grossman15 People who were associated with the Institute or its theorists include: * Siegfried Kracauer * Alfred Sohn-Rethel * Walter Benjamin Later theorists with roots in Frankfurt School critical theory include: * Jürgen Habermas * Claus Offe * Axel Honneth * Oskar Negt * Alfred Schmidt * Albrecht Wellmer Category:Mind Control/Brainwash Category:Illuminati